


Let’s just get lost

by Do_you_wanna_know



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_you_wanna_know/pseuds/Do_you_wanna_know
Summary: Сычен сползает на пол у двери, несколько мгновений устало разглядывая собственные шнурки, прежде чем начать распутывать узлы, и Юта чувствует дурацкое паническое желание выскочить за дверь собственного номера, пока еще есть такой шанс.Юта не уверен, что даже самому себе не сможет объяснить, что его так сильно пугает.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 13





	Let’s just get lost

В звенящей тишине гостиничного номера повисшее между ними молчание становится словно осязаемым, и даже бормочущий фоном телевизор не спасает.  
Сычен сползает на пол у двери, несколько мгновений устало разглядывая собственные шнурки, прежде чем начать распутывать узлы, и Юта чувствует дурацкое паническое желание выскочить за дверь собственного номера, пока еще есть такой шанс.  
Юта не уверен, что даже самому себе не сможет объяснить, что его так сильно пугает.  
Он скидывает кеды, неаккуратно наступая на задники, и возвращается на край постели, стараясь не выглядеть настолько напряженным, насколько чувствует себя внутри.  
Сычен выглядит усталым и чуть нервным одновременно, по привычке то и дело запуская пальцы во влажные после душа волосы, и улыбается уголком рта, прежде чем сделать шаг ближе к кровати.  
После окончания репетиции они разбрелись по своим номерам, и Юта изо всех сил старается не слишком задумываться, чем именно занимался Сычен до того, как постучал в его дверь.  
Его «я разберусь» в ответ на вопрос, делал ли он раньше что-то подобное было успокаивающим и нервирующим разом, хотя бы потому, что ясно знаменовало, что они действительно собираются зайти дальше, чем обычно.  
Стандартные гостиничные номера за время их с группой переездов начали сливаться в один, и Юта тратит минуту, пытаясь понять, какое сегодня число, но сдается, так и не выбрав между шестым и двенадцатым, и откидывается на постель, опираясь на локти и глядя, как Сычен замирает напротив, разглядывая номер.  
Мир кажется немного нереальным — и не очень ясно, винить в этом усталость и недосып, или тот факт, что они черт побери собираются переспать.  
***  
Юта и сам не уверен, что знает, как они пришли к тому, что перешагнули так далеко за рамки пусть и теплой, но дружбы.  
Сычен поцеловал его первым — так же отчаянно-смело, как делал многое, с поразительной спокойной уверенностью в глубине взгляда, и Юта поцеловал его в ответ, запустив ладонь под ткань широкого свитера.  
Их могли хватиться в любой момент — и персонал сновал совсем рядом, за тонкой преградой из декораций и студийного оборудования, но Юта не мог даже подумать о том, чтобы отодвинуться первым.  
А потом между ними началось то, что началось — чем бы оно ни было.  
Их буквально чудом ни разу не застукал никто из одногруппников — даже Тэиль, с которым они делили комнату — но внимательный и чуть вопросительный взгляд Тэёна начинал с каждым днем нервировать все больше.  
За все эти месяцы они так и не заходили дальше взаимной дрочки — да и до нее добрались далеко не сразу, на каждый шаг вперед делая полшага назад.  
Скажи ему раньше кто-то, что Юта будет вот так осторожничать, тщательно продумывая каждый свой следующий шаг, Юта бы только посмеялся, но посмотрите-ка.  
Они все чаще оказываются перед объективами вместе, чаще проводят время вдвоем, и связь между ними крепла все сильнее, неизбежно приводя их к переломному моменту.  
А потом они просто оказываются свободны в один вечер, и несколько часов без одногруппников и персонала звучат слишком многообещающе, чтобы ими не воспользоваться.  
***  
Сычен начинает говорить что-то на китайском, тут же одергивая сам себя, и хмурится устало, упрямо подбирая слова и начиная заново, и Юта чувствует себя беспомощным, захлестнутым с головой такой глупой нежностью. Вот в этом весь Сычен — раз за разом начинать сначала, ошибаться и без единой вспышки злости начинать заново.  
Он сам так не может, даже если будет очень стараться.  
— Если ты передумал — то лучше скажи пока мы не начали.  
Юта качает головой, протягивает руку, переплетая их пальцы, и тянет его ближе к себе, прежде чем уткнуться лбом в живот и закрыть глаза.  
— Я не передумал. Странно просто.  
Сычен смеется, хрипло и устало, ласково гладит его макушку, прежде чем коротко толкнуть в плечо:  
— Забирайся.  
Сычен любит прикосновения — не от всех и не всегда, но его — любит, и жмурится совсем как кот, стоит ладоням Юты нырнуть под ткань его футболки, пробегаясь по остро выступающим позвонкам и напряженным мышцам спины.  
Они целуются, сталкиваясь коленями, и Юта выдыхает, когда зубы Сычена тянут одну из сережек в его ухе — ту самую, которую Сычен привез ему в подарок из поездки домой, и которую Юта так и не переодел, хотя прошло уже сколько? Пол года? Такое постоянство было не в его характере, и он изо всех сил старался не думать об этом слишком много.  
Раздеваются они в привычной суетливой спешке, и Юта чувствует, как по голой спине тянет холодом от включенного кондиционера, но Сычен выгибается в пояснице, подставляется под ладони, глядя из-под прикрытия ресниц, и связные мысли испаряются.  
Сычен красивый — не только вот так, обнаженный в полумраке гостиничного номера, но и когда сонно пытается состыковать чашку кофе со ртом — и Юта раз за разом оказывается слишком очарован, чтобы отвести от него взгляд.  
Он худой и мускулистый, чертовски гибкий и безумно талантливый, и видеть его вот так — обнаженным и открытым — оказывается неожиданно обескураживающе, даже не смотря на то, сколько раз они видели друг друга без одежды.  
— Юта?  
Он заставляет себя двигаться — словно через толщу воды — и ощущение теплой кожи и скользкой упаковки презерватива кажутся слишком яркими и оглушительными.  
Бедра Сычена прижимаются к его бокам, и Юта сжимает их ладонями, чуть приподнимая, подтягивая бедра Сычена на свои колени, и мир окончталеьно смазывается, теряя четкость.  
Потому что он пусть и растянутый, но чертовски узкий, и горячий, и вцепляется в его плечи так, что точно останутся синяки, и Юта целует его, отвлекая, заставляя отозваться, расслабиться хоть на мгновение, давая двинуться глубже.  
У Сычена напряженная линия шеи и влажная кожа, и Юта прижимается губами к его виску, чувствуя, как скрещенные на пояснице лодыжки чуть подталкивают его, заставляя войти глубже, и стонет невольно, вцепляясь в простыни как утопающий.  
Потому что всего оказывается слишком много — ощущений и эмоций, которые вспыхивают долбанным фейерверком, стоит Сычену сжать пальцы в волосах на его загривке, притягивая ближе.  
Он толкается сам, подмахивает движениям его бедер, и Юта не может не пошутить про ноги танцора, чтобы тут же получить тычок в плечо:  
— Не…отвлекайся…  
Сычен даже не пытается выровнять дыхание, зажмуривается лишь, прежде чем потянуться ладонью к члену, и Юта утыкается лбом в его влажное плечо, чувствуя, как оргазм накатывает волной яркого удовольствия, от которого, кажется, плавятся кости.  
***  
Сычен гладит его по волосам устало, но тепло — медленное движение пальцев от виска к макушке убаюкивает, и Юте приходится собрать все запасы силы воли, чтобы открыть глаза.  
— Ты как?  
Сычен растрепанный, с потемневшими губами и усталым взглядом, но улыбка у него такая же солнечная, как обычно, и он чуть поводит плечами:  
— Хорошо.  
Его пальцы скользят по щеке, гладят прохладный металл знакомой сережки, и Юта чувствует глупую вспышку смущения. Они только что занимались сексом, а теперь лежат абсолютно голые, но смущает его именно проклятая сережка.  
Кажется, его психическое состояние требует внимания.  
— Мне надо в душ.  
У Сычена голос еще более низкий, чем обычно, и Юта осторожно сжимает его ладонь, тычется губами в самый центр, прежде чем разжать пальцы, и решается, до того, как успеет передумать или испугаться:  
— Останешься?  
Сычен разглядывает его внимательно, словно пытается прочитать что-то в выражении лица, и дергает плечом:  
— Если что, я могу уйти к себе. Правда, все в порядке.  
Юта отлично понимает, что он делает — дает ему путь для отступления, следует своим словам о том, что этот раз между ними не будет поводом для взаимных претензий или требований — но ему плевать.  
— Неа. Оставайся.  
Сычен улыбается ему в ответ так, что мир становится чуть менее невыносимым местом, и Юта откидывается на подушки, наплевав на сбитые простыни.  
Возможно завтра утром он пожалеет об этом — проснувшись лицом к лицу с последствиями того, что только что между ними было — но только возможно.  
Он едва не засыпает под тихий шум воды, и вздрагивает когда Сычен забирается под одеяло, прижимаясь влажными, холодными ступнями к его бедру.  
— Эй!  
Сычен смеется, трется носом о его загривок, прежде чем прижаться ближе, и Юта разворачивается, прижимая его ближе, и прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как от усталости боль пульсирует в висках.  
— Обещай что будешь мне хоть писать, если они решат что от меня стоит избавиться.  
Они не говорят об этом даже между собой — о том, как их всех имеет собственная продюсерская компания — но Сычен из тех, кто не скрывает собственного разочарования, пусть и старательно прикрывая его улыбками и извинениями.  
— Никуда они тебя не денут.  
— Ты не можешь знать наверняка. И я не могу.  
Юта целует его — глубоко и медленно, стараясь хоть так убрать это усталое мрачное выражение с его лица, и Сычен смеется в его губы:  
— Если я задохнусь — это только облегчит им работу.  
Юта гладит его по загривку, заставляя устроиться щекой на своей груди, и не глядя хлопает ладонью по пульту, погружая комнату в темноту, и тепло ладони Сычена на его животе согревает сильнее, чем тяжелое одеяло.  
***  
Сычен откладывает телефон на тумбочку, стягивая свитер через голову и передергивая плечами, когда статическое электричество щекотно щелкает на волосах.  
Юта не задает глупые вопросы — им всем отлично известно, сколько времени досталось Сычену в новом альбоме, и что мимо фанатов этот факт тоже не прошел — он лишь протягивает ему открытую бутылку вина, присаживаясь на пол рядом, сталкиваясь плечами.  
— Ты ограбил Джехёна?  
— Тэён дал. Сказал что нам нужнее будет. Меня не спрашивай.  
Юта смеется, тут же осекаясь, когда Сычен делает три больших глотка, толком не дыша, и мрачно отставляет бутылку в сторону, глядя мимо экрана телевизора в пустоту.  
— Ты мне то оставь.  
Они не говорят — включенный фоном фильм проходит мимо них, превращаясь в смазанную череду картинок, и Юта гладит напряженный загривок Сычена, так и не выныривая из собственных мыслей.  
— Приедешь в гости? Как будет время. Не обязательно в Вэньчжоу, Пекин тоже вариант.  
— Не говори так, словно тебя уже заставили собрать вещи.  
— Я не знаю сколько еще смогу вот так.  
Юта качает головой, отставляет в сторону пустую бутылку и запускает ладонь в собственные покрытые лаком и бог знает чем еще волосы, чувствуя, как тоскливая усталость накатывает все сильнее. Ему не нужны отношения и все сопутствующие им проблемы, когда дело касается роли айдола.  
Ему вообще никто не нужен, кроме его самого и родителей.  
Ему не нужны все эти трудности, но это даже не звучит как что-то, что можно назвать выбором.  
Потому что Сычен.  
Потому что он даже не подозревал, что сможет вот так.  
А значит не может быть никакого другого варианта.  
— Осака классная. Японский правда учить придется, но это явно будет проще, чем с корейским.  
Сычен улыбается ему, качает головой, явно стараясь перевести все в шутку, и Юта ловит его ладонь, сжимает пальцы, притягивая к себе, и пожимает плечами:  
— Я просто решил, что тебе стоит знать о том, что есть и такой вариант.  
— Иногда мне кажется что я все еще не очень освоил корейский, потому что ты явно не до конца понимаешь, что говоришь.  
Юта смеется, пожимает плечами, притягивая Сычена к себе, утыкаясь носом в его шею, и хмыкает:  
— Кто бы говорил, а. Между прочим я отлично знаю, что ты умышленно перепутал слова на шоу. Я не верю, что ты случайно ляпнул….  
— Ты серьезно? Про Осаку?  
Сычен перебивает его на середине фразы, и Юта отодвигается, пожимая плечами:  
— Вполне. Мне нравится та жизнь, которая есть у меня сейчас. Но это не значит, что если она будет другой — она станет хуже. В Японии все иначе.  
Сычен смеется, качает головой, вытягиваясь на спине, и облизывает алые от вина губы:  
— Только не надо мне предложение делать, ладно? А то Тэён нас обоих убьет, причем собственноручно. Да и SM такого скандала не переживет.  
Они смеются — алкоголь добавляет нотки усталой истерики в голос, но не более того.  
— Нам просто надо отдохнуть. И поспать больше трех часов.  
Юта кивает, закрывает глаза, позволяя усталости и алкоголю убаюкать его мечущиеся мысли, и сжимает ладонь Сычена.  
Они никуда не поедут, конечно же — контракты и съемки, репетиции и концерты будут идти чередой, изредка давая им шанс взобраться повыше, опираясь на любовь фанатов и собственную удачливость.  
Но каждый раз, когда Сычен будет находить его ладонь, пока на них будут направлены камеры и сотни взглядов, Юта будет напоминать себе, что рано или поздно они окажутся там, где все это больше не будет иметь значения, и все, возможно, навсегда изменится.  
И не может быть никакого другого варианта.


End file.
